A Maximum Ride Christmas
by scatteredxmemories
Summary: Well, the title says it all. Christmas is coming, and the whole flock is excited for it. A whole lotta Fax, and maybe even Eggy! Rated T for some language and flirtatious dialogue. XD
1. Oh, Those Lovebirds

A Maximum Ride Christmas

**Sadly, I do not own the Maximum Ride series. The amazing James Patterson does. (:**

**And, btw, I don't really remember what the season was when the fourth book ended. lol. i just had started it off on a random season. (:**

Chapter 1

"Oh. My. Gosh. CHRISTMAS IS COMING!" screamed an awfully hyper Nudge. She was pointing to a date on a calendar on a wall: December 25th.

"I think we should all start making our lists now, ehh?" persuaded Total, our dog. Yes, a talking dog. You don't see those that much these days, now do ya?

Me, Fang Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total had recently escaped from attending the Lerner School for Gifted Children. Eww. School. It took us a while to find a home, but we managed,thanks to Mom and "Dad" (Jeb . . .). They rented us a home in some small town in Illinois and said that they'd pay the bills, so we can pretty much do anything we want to that's legal . . .

Or at least, "semi-legal."

Since we have no adults whatsoever in our home, the landlord has FINALLY gotten suspicious. I gotta admit, he's quite the idiot.

But anyway.

We had Angel mind control him to that it's okay for us to have no adults living with us at the moment. And again, yes, a six year old with mind control powers. She can also read minds. Ain't that spiffy?

Now, how do we get money, you ask? Well, it's simple. Mom mails at least, oh, I don't know, $500 dollars by Fedex per week. But we get through it.

Back to reality.

"Oh, awesome!" said Gazzy, peering over Nudge's shoulder. "Maybe for once we'll have a _normal _holiday." Don't know if he's being sarcastic.

"No Max, he's being serious for once." Startled, I turned around to see who was talking to me. Of course, it was my Angel, reading my mind as always. She gave me—well, an angelic smile, and I smiled back. Even though she can be quite (quite? How about VERY.) nosy, she's still adorable.

I walked into the kitchen, while all the younger kids and Total were jumping up and down in the living room, discussing the perfect Christmas.

I had the wonderful craving for chocolate, so I took out a candy bar from the pantry. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, but so what? Why should I, Maximum Ride, care about zits and weight and skinniness when there were more important things in life to care about, like escaping psycho scientists and dealing with Fang and saving the world?

I thought so.

I sat down in the seat where Fang usually sat at because I felt like it. But once my butt tried to land, it was stopped by some invisible force. Alarmed, I jumped up and whacked the chair. Fang's rare smile popped up, and he shook his head, sitting on the chair I had attempted to sit on.

"My God, Fang. Can't a girl have some personal space?" I yelled. He smiled once more, which made my heart jump, and said, "I thought you'd enjoy _my_ personal space." He wiggled his eyebrows over his overlong hair.

"Do me a favor and get some better pick-up lines, will ya?" I said, rolling my eyes. Fang chuckled. "You know you like it."

"Yeah. And I just looove the way Gazzy just randomly comes up to my face and farts," I said sarcastically, walking away from him.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the two loooovebirds," smirked Iggy as he walked into the room. Did I mention that Iggy's blind? And, that he can only see things when there's white around? No, I guess I didn't. But, lucky for me and Fang, the kitchen was painfully white. Everything: The walls, table, chairs . . ._ Everything._ So, he could see us clearly.

"Shut up, Iggy," Fang and I said in unison. Iggy gave us his "You-two-are-totally-in-love-with-each-other" look. As I walked past him, I "gently" shoved my elbow into him, causing him to wince in pain.

Satisfied, I walked upstairs to my room and locked the door—or so I thought.

In quietly came Fang, silent and mysterious as usual. I groaned and plopped onto my bed, pulling my covers over my body.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I moaned, my voice muffled by my covers.

"Fine, fine. Knock, knock," said Fang. I waited for him to talk again, which he eventually did. " . . . You're supposed to say, 'Who's there?'"

"Ugh. Jeez. Who's there?" Why did Fang just randomly become Mr. Sunshine?

"Boo. Now you say--" Fang said, but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, I know the drill. Boo who?"

"Jesus, Max. You don't have to cry about it," Fang said, gently pulling the many blankets off my face.

"Fang." I said, my eyes closed shut. "Leave . . . me . . . alone . . . NOW. Get out of my room!" I tried to slap his face that I just knew was right over my head, and hit his cheek.

"Ouch. Feisty, lately?" said Fang. I opened my eyes, and his face was right above mine, just as I predicted. He was smiling his gorgeous, rare smile. I had never seen Fang smile so much. This was—what, the third time in under five minutes? How amazing.

"Seriously, Fang," I said, pushing the covers off of me. I sat upright. He sat onto my bed next to me, our arms just barely touching. I didn't feel like looking at him, trying to find emotions in his dark eyes.

"Is . . . something wrong..?" asked Fang, actually sounding concerned. _No, everything's just hunky-dory! _It took him that long to finally realize that?

"Max?" I popped back into reality.

"Wha'? Oh, um—yeah. I-I guess," I stuttered. Smoooth, Max. Reaaal smooth.

"Then what is it?" He moved closer, and I didn't bother to scoot away.

"It-it's just that I'm not use to this.. this new lifestyle," I said. I looked up at Fang, trying to look into those eyes of no emotions. "No Erasers, crazy scientists, adults bossing us around.." I drew my attention to the wall in front of us and just stared at it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Angel took care of that last bit," Fang said quietly. I thought about that moronic landlord, and how easy it was for Angel to manipulate him. I laughed out loud. "Yup . . ."I looked again at Fang who was staring at me, his face so close to mine.

_I hope you guys never break up again_, said my voice inside my head. Well, it's not _my_ voice. It's _a_ voice. More like "the" voice. (Wait, you don't have one? I'm pretty sure K-Mart is selling them half off.)

_Oh, shut up,_ I thought. And of course, the Voice didn't answer back.

"Don't worry, Max," reassured Fang. He put his arm around my shoulder. "You'll get used to it. But, I can always freak you out on a daily basis if you really miss the crazy old life." I giggled. "No, thanks." Wait. Did _I_ just giggle? Me, Maximum Ride, giggling? Well, you tell me.

Fang quietly got up and took a hold of my hand causing me to stand up also.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. He turned around to face me. "Me and you are goin' outside."

"But it's pretty cold to go flying, don't you think?" I said. I was already freezing cold in the house; why fly outside when we'd just gotten back from Antarctica?

"I never said we were gonna go fly," said Fang. He smiled a strange smiled at me and continued walking out the door, dragging me along.

_You guys are such romantic fools, _the Voice said. Oh, please. As if Fang and I ever—Oh. Never mind.

**Soo, what do you think? Btw, this is the first chapter I have ever finished of something. lol. Please review, and a chapter 2 will soon come! :D**


	2. Déjà Vu

**Déjà Vu **

**Sorry I haven't updated. I'm many days late.. ): Fang and Max will not be doing a fun winter sport in this chapter. I used what someone else told me I should do. (:**

**FANG POV**

Finally. I was alone with Max. No, I'm not gonna hurt her, if that's what it sounds like. I would never hurt her. I'm not like _that_. God.

But [insert your choice of a swear word here], it was COLD. Seriously. It felt colder than how it was in Antarctica. And that, my friends, was cold.

This.

This weather.

Was indescribable.

Max and I were bundled up in so many freakin' layers that it wasn't even funny. We were like big fat puffy marshmallows. To make matters worse, we were walking in the woods, what with all the twigs and branches. I felt like we were becoming s'more victims. But it was all worth being with Max.

"Fang?" Max's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I turned my head to look at her. Even as a giant marshmallow she was still cute.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her face crinkling in confusion. Oh, crap. I had no idea where we were going.

"Um," I looked around, trying to find a place for us to sit. And then I saw it. The perfect spot. "How about that--" I started pointing toward it, until I saw Max's jaw drop wide open.

"That?" she stopped walking and looked at me as if I were Gazzy and just farted.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" I stopped to grin.

"Well, it's just that it reminds me of--" she stammered, trying to find words.

"What does it remind you of?" I said slyly, walking again.

"Never mind. I don't care if you're trying to play games with me, Fang," she grimaced. "Just don't try making me do anything stupid, okay?" _Score._


	3. Bitch Please

**Bitch Please**

**This is all set in Max's point of view. (:**

Me and Fang. Currently in a cave.

Coincidence? I think not.

He has something planned; I just know it. But I'm too stupid to figure it out. I'm also too lame to have let Fang bring me here. But it's Fang. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to be alone with him.

But it's just so hard. Part of me tells me to go ahead and like him. Another part of me tells me to not for the flock's sake. And then the Voice tells me to just give it a shot. I don't know who to listen to. It's too hard.

At least I was warm. It was freeeeakin' freezing outside. No joke. I still couldn't feel my fingers, even though I was wearing gloves.. Fang had a fire going. Thank God. Not only that, but he had his wings spread out behind us to keep me warm. Yeah, yeah, that sounds cute. It would be much cuter if you were there.

"Why are we here?" I asked, finally looking up at Fang. His pretty adorable overgrown hair was covering his eyes. But even if I could see them, I wouldn't be able to find any emotion whatsoever.

"I just wanna talk," he said, his voice quieter than the fire crackling. Whoa. Déjà vu. Why do I feel like this has happened before?

"What do you wanna talk about, then?" I asked, touching my hands to see if I could feel them. Dang it. I couldn't. I started blowing my breath on them.

"I don't know," he responded. He stared at my hands. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to warm my hands," I said with disgust. "And can you stop with the colorful language? He put out his hand in a stop gesture.

"Bitch please, I run this shit," Fang said in his most girly-fied voice. Did he just say that? Wow.

"Fang?"

"Wha'?"

"Don't ever say that again. I beg of you," I laughed. He smiled his perfect smile. If only he had the ability to warm my hands. I would have melted by then.

"Fine," he said. "But maybe this will help your hands," he softly said. He then gently grabbed my hands and held them. They instantly became warm.

_Oh, Lord, what is he doing_, was the only thought running through my mind. _He's making a move on you_, theVoice said. _Isn't it obvious? _Speechless at not only the Voice's remark but at Fang, I looked up at him. All I could see was my reflection in his eyes.

That moment was amazingly awesome. Until I ruined it.

"Oh, crap, I forgot about the kids!" I screamed. I let go of his hands and started running towards the opening of the cave.

"Don't worry," Fang said, catching up to me. "Iggy's looking over them, with the help of Total."

"Fang. Iggy is BLIND," I said, my eyes wide. "Plus, before we left, I checked him in the kitchen. He was on the phone with Ella. Do you know how long they can be talking to each other?"

"I know, Max," Fang grinned, shaking his head. "They can talk forever. You can't blame them for that, though. They really like each other."

"But stilllll. We have to be there to watch them!" I whined, attempting to run outside. Fang grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but your mom, Jeb, and Ella are already there," he said quietly. He let go of my arm.

"Oh, my gosh, are you serious?" I said in awe. He nodded. "That's great! Why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have run out if you did."

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise?" he said, stating the obvious.

"Oh." I walked back to our spot in the cave with him following. I sat down, took off my gloves, and looked at my hands. They were whiter than the snow outside. They were also colder than ever.

"Whoa," said Fang, staring at my hands.. He sat down next to me again. "Here, let me fix that again." He lifted my hands into his. My hands became warm again. It was both the physical warm and the emotional warm. And at that, my heart did a little dance of pure joy. "Wanna know what else will help?" he said, finally looking at me.

"What?" I said, trembling with excitement and fear.

"This." He leaned in and kissed me. And this time, I didn't pull away and run. I kissed him back. Because you know what? I didn't care what would happen after this. I didn't care what Mom, Jeb, and Ella would say about this. And most of all, I didn't care that this would affect the Flock. All I cared about was me and Fang together.

_You go girl_, the Voice said. _Oh, shut up_, I thought. And for once, the Voice listened to me.

Fang finally pulled away after what seemed like forever. He grinned. "Did that help?"

"I guess . . ." I giggled. Why do I keep giggling? Stupid Max, stupid. He laughed, his pearly white teeth literally lighting up the cave.

"So you're not gonna run away this time?" he said.

"Nope," I replied, looking at our hands. He smiled, and leaned in once more. But before he touched my lips, he paused. He then randomly pulled away and got up. He looked down at me. "There's a better time for us to be doing this."

"What do you mean?" I anxiously asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said, looking outside the cave. He starting flying away. I followed him, dumbfounded.

When I finally caught up to him, I opened my mouth to ask him when again, but closed it when the voice starting speaking. _It's a surprise, Max, _the Voice said. _It'll be ruined if you ask_. So for once, I listened to the Voice's advice. I could wait . . . until we get home, at least.

**This chapter makes me smile. Max stopped running away! Well, for now. I think. I have no experience with kissing, so instead of writing about the description of the kiss, I just wrote what was going on through Max's mind. (: Review and another chapter will come soon (hopefully.)!**


	4. Too much stuff has been going on

**Too much stuff is going on.**

I feel really, really, really, REALLY bad about not updating this. I have no time at all to write a new chapter because of the following reasons:

1) My parents don't let me go on the computer unless it's a weekend.

2) My science teacher keeps giving me tests.

3) We have a career project at my school, and I have to work mainly on that.

4) I also have a Spanish project with three other people, and it's hard to find a place where we can film our project.

5) I have other school things, but writing them would waste your time. (: So, let's just say that my teachers have started to randomly give us homework in every single subject every. Single. Day. ):

6) When I am able to use a computer, my sister starts hogging it.

7) My mom gets mad when I spend hours and hours writing chapters for this story.

As you can see, I've been pretty busy. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
